


Santa Baby

by Mockingbird_22



Series: ColdFlash Ficlets [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Elf Barry, M/M, Santa Len, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mockingbird_22/pseuds/Mockingbird_22
Summary: Len and Barry do a little Christmas themed role-playing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [WacheyPena's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena) [11th Day of Christmas Artwork](http://wacheypenaart.tumblr.com/post/154920679219/on-the-eleventh-day-of-christmas-i-gave-my#notes)

Len and Barry had just arrived back home after a day handing out presents to children, dressed as Santa and an Elf respectively, at a local Children’s centre.

Barry couldn’t help but feel a little fuzzy inside at the fact his once criminal boyfriend was now volunteering with kids. And the fact that Len brought up wanting to do it made it even better.

Len collapsed down into his favourite wide chair. “You know, Len started, “It wasn’t just me back there. I think after all of that Santa's’ little helper deserves a gift too,” he finished with a smirk.

Barry turned in Len’s direction where he was sat still fully in the suit and legs wide. “Oh?” Barry asked coyly.

“Why don’t you climb into Santa’s lap and see what he’s got for you?”

Barry immediately flashed away and was back within a second, before Len even noticed. Barry slowly made his way over to Len and knelt in his lap, facing the other man.

Len pulled Barry into a deep kiss, hands roaming Barry’s back and slipping lower.

“Have you been good Barry?” Len asked seriously when he pulled back, slightly breathless.

“Maybe…” Barry teased.

Len removed one hand from Barry’s waist to come around the front and gently trail up Barry’s thigh and palm Barry through his underwear… which apparently he wasn’t wearing. Len moved his hand back from the warm flesh to rest on Barry’s thigh.

Len’s grin grew devilish. “My my, Scarlet. That’s a little _naughty_ don’t you think?”

“Hmm,” Barry acknowledged kissing Len once again. “Indeed it is.” Barry ground his hips down.

He grabbed Len’s hand where it rested on his naked thigh and pulled it closer to stroke himself more firmly, already at half hardness. Barry allowed Len’s hand to carry on working while he leaned in to whisper, “If you don’t like it feel free to punish me. If you think I’ve been bad,” Barry teased, tugging on Len’s bottom lip with his teeth when he pulled back. “If you think i belong on the naughty list.”

“Barry,” Len said breathily, still stroking Barry slowly, his words getting under Len’s skin.

“What’s wrong? Santa getting a little hot under the collar?” Barry asked, although he could feel Len was; the suit material wasn’t that thick.

Barry shifted a little so his knee was gently rubbing against Len’s crotch, feeling him get harder when Len continued to lazily stroke Barry.

“You know what would be even _naughtier_? If you came in that suit.” Barry stated. Reaching one hand down to palm Len’s bulge. “We own it so doesn’t matter if it gets a bit… messy.”

Len tried to stifle a moan at the fee of Barry’s fingers on him. “Is that a challenge?”

“Oh I know I can make you,” Barry said as he started to gently vibrate his fingers that were just ghosting over Len’s crotch.

Len tightened his grip around Barry, stroking him more firmly while trying to concentrate as the vibrations became more intense.

“Fuck me, Scarlet,” Len exclaimed as Barry continued to touch and vibrate his hand against Len.

“Later, maybe…” Barry answered with a wink.

He stroked Len a bit firmer through the suit and felt him tense a little and curse as he came. Barry smiled widely, feeling a sense of achievement. He looked at Len and loved the little blush he got on his cheeks when he came. It matched the suit perfectly.

Len had let his hand slow as he orgasmed but soon picked up the pace again stroking and teasing Barry exactly how he liked.  Barry’s hips were also grinding down on his thigh as Barry got closer to the edge. With one more flick of his wrist Barry came, moaning wantonly and loudly, his release covering Len’s hand and the Santa suit.

Barry kissed Len deeply again and once he caught his breath he said “I think Santa has outdone himself this year.”

That made Len laugh before he declared he was too sticky to continue their snuggling without getting cleaned up first.


End file.
